phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:119.95.224.141
A mix of good and bad edits I'd like to advise you to be careful about the edits you're making. You've had some good edits, but you've also had some bad ones like where you removed content from "Daily Danville". Just a few moments ago, you created two fake episodes: *"Don't blink about it!" is part of the premise of "Unfair Science Fair". *"Future of the time" is part of the premise for the upcoming episode "Let's Take a Quiz". What you put in for Adyson was fine, so that's an example of a good edit you've made. If you're interested in creating your own Phineas and Ferb stories, you should read the new Fan fiction page I wrote a couple of days ago. That will get you pointed in the right direction. If you don't want to devote the time to writing a complete fan fiction story, there's plenty of pages that you can add good information to. Just check the TV schedule for upcoming episodes, then see if any of those episode pages look like they could use some updating. Watch the episode and take notes so you know what to add to the episode page. Ask us if you need any help with this or need further advice. — RRabbit42 01:15, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Suzy Johnson Please don't make non-constructive edits to pages like on Suzy Johnson. Clearly, the page wasn't a stub. Thank you. The Flash {talk} 16:16, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Remove content Please don't remove content from pages like on Daily Danville. "Appearances and References" is needed and it is unnecessary to remove it. Thank you. The Flash {talk} 14:50, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Account Hi, it seems as though you want to help this wiki, may I suggest making an account . it's better than spreading your IP all over the Recent Changes.—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 08:37, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome --- Bienvenue --- Willkommen Your edit to The O.W.C.A.'s equipment and technology and any others you have made are currently under review by the community. Before you make more edits, please take a look at our FAQ, Manual of Style, and other help pages to help you make productive edits. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, please visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and links to pages that tell you how to edit. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and questions, can be made at the Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Please sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements, even if not logged in. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ard11230 (Talk) 07:48, June 9, 2009 :''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.''